In a wireless network, e.g., a wireless network operating in accordance with a 5th generation system, an evolved Node B (eNB) may have a large number of transmission beams to support massive multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO). Beam reference signals (BRSs) mapped on the transmission beams may be transmitted to a user equipment (UE) connected with the eNB via the wireless network.